A combination painting method aims to embellish an interior wall of a building or a furnishing. In the first stage of the combination painting method, a newspaper or brownpaper, or the like, crumpled into a ball by one's hands so as to have an adequate shape was used. Many improvements upon the combination painting method have been accomplished and at the present it is usual to select a sponge having good solvent resistance among many kinds of sponges on the market and to provide with sponge with uneven or jagged surfaces by appropriately; cutting the surfaces of the sponge and to subsequently paint a wall of a building or the like, by providing the surface of the sponge with paint and then pushing the surface of the sponge onto the wall of the building or the like.
However, the conventional painting methods are extremely inefficient, and the kinds of patterns which can be selected in accordance with the combination painting methods are quite limited.
The inventior of the present invention has especially noted tha fact that a roller particularly developed for the exclusive use for painting by means of conventional combination painting methods has never been introduced onto the market, and accordingly, has developed an exclusive combination roller for practicing the combination painting method and which satisfies the following conditions (a).about.(e), and, still further, has realized that a new pattern can be created by using this combination roller. This invention was thus completed under the foregoing circumstances, and achieves the following objectives:
(a) A combination method can be created easily and quickly, and anyone can operate the roller easily without a high level of technology.
(b) A combination pattern having a predetermined repetitive pattern resolving pattern monotony problems can be created.
(c) Many kinds of patterns and colors can be selected and painted by exchanging the surface of the roller.
(d) Any kinds of paints can be used.
(e) Colorful patterns can be created.